ucgopsfandomcom-20200214-history
MS-14A Gelgoog
The MS-14A Gelgoog, the most advance mobile suit in Zeon's army. While not as powerful as the 14S Gelgoog, it is still a powerful unit to have in one's hangar. The first of the three Zeon end tier units, the 14A Gelgoog is a must have for many skilled Zeon pilots, as many people will tell you be it Zeon or Federation, that Beam Weapons are the way to go in UCGO as beam rifles and beam cannons are the most deadliest weapons to wield in the field as all the shell weapons are nearly useless unless you are using fighters or mobile armors. The main goal next to the 14S Gelgoog, the 14A is almost the most wanted mobile suit to gain after you reached high enough skills to pilot one of these gems. They are easier to get right away since they are available to buy in any Zeon Mobile Suit shop, but store bought 14As are not worth spending the 35 Mill. just to get the most advanced suit and or most favorite suit in any Zeon's list. A crafted 14A Gelgoog should be on your mind when it comes to wanting a 14A. Not only will you get one of many custom paint jobs, but with a Level 3 Engine of your choice and upgrades to fit your role is way better than a stock Gelgoog. And as these units can be made with Titanium Ceramic Composite which is buy-able in any Material shop, the 14A Gelgoog is alot easier to get than a 14S since with the Gelgoog S you must hunt down enemy NPC bosses to get the Fine Titanium Ceramic Composite needed to craft them. With 447 units of TCC needed per try, if you have the money and know a crafter that can help you, making a 14A Gelgoog will be easy. However, like every other Gelgoog, the 14A Gelgoog has a high fail rate. While not as high as the 14S Gelgoog's fail rate, or the nearly impossible success rate of the 14B Gelgoog, it is still a bit difficult to get one of these made unless the crafter has a 130 Mobile Suit Crafting skill. Now as the 14A Gelgoog is, canon wise, the most powerful mobile suit in the Gundam world who's strength either equals or surpasses the RX-78-2 Gundam's power, the Gelgoog seires in UCGO are truely great weapons of war. Able to use ALL of the beam rifles in the game including Federation's beam rifles, the Gelgoogs are perfect Beam Spamer units in any squad. Another good role for the Gelgoogs is that they are powerful enough to use all of the Federation's MS sniping beam rifles, making them ideal units to be snipers in a squad as with the lack of the MS-05L Zaku 1 Sniper Type in UCGO, the Gelgoog series are the only Zeon mobile suit able to equip a beam sniper rifle. Finaly there is one more role best for the Gelgoogs. They make great Melee mobile suits with their Beam Naginatas. With maxed out CQB and enough Strength, Gelgoogs can deal massive damage to alot of the Federation's mobile suits. Plus the Three Slash animation the Gelgoog does when using a naginata makes for a nice display to show one's might. So overall, the 14A Gelgoogs as well as the 14S and 14B are the best suit anyone can have, able to fill three roles to suit anyone's needs be it sniping people from far away, getting up close and slashing the enemy with their melee weapons, or being mid-range with a beam rifle and dealing death with support of fellow team mates. - Info provided by Max Nelson, Zeon Player Alternate Colors Category:Zeon Unit List Category:Mobile Suit